winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Roxy
Roxy' '''is a fictional character in the' Winx Club animated series. Her first appearance was in the third episode of the fourth season, "L´ultima Fata della Terra" (The Last Fairy on Earth). She is the last fairy on Earth. Personality Profile Roxy is very upbeat and cheerful, caring a great deal for animals to the point of making her own secret shelter for them in the local park. She's very brave, having confronted the Dark Wizards a couple of times and burglars even when she wasn't transformed, and always willing to help those in need. However, she can also get a confrontational attitude whenever she's angry or feels threatened, sticking up for herself when others put her down. But on the same note, she's prone to tears if she's very confused or scared. Roxy joined the Winx Club in season four, as the seventh member, and has power over animals. Roxy is the last terrestrial fairy whom all villains of the magic dimension pursue, in order to imprison. The Winx fairies' newest mission is to protect Roxy from the evil circle of warlocks who are after her. She also lives in Gardenia, just like Bloom, and this makes the two quite close. The Winx girls noticed her in the coolest bar in town-and got to befriend with her later in the series-where her father and herself work: The Frutti Music Bar. As the fairy of animals, she owns a pet dog, Artù, whom she loves very much. In episode 4x25 Morgana, Queen of the earth fairies, reveals that she's Roxy's mother, meaning that Roxy is a Princess, Princess of Tir Na Nog. Season 4 Coming Soon Appearance Civilian Roxy has waist-length, dark pink hair with yellow tips, and eyes of arbitrarily interchanging violet and amber colour. She has a green, long-sleeve top with a pink shirt over it, which has a blue paw print in front. Her jeans are knee-length with a chain hanging off of them and she also wears pink and white laced-up boots. Work She also wears a white, cropped blouse with a dark blue tie and dark blue belt and a dark blue, lavender pin-striped miniskirt that has a fuschia belt with gold chains for work at the Frutti Music Bar. Her shoes are indigo and white boots with fuschia socks. Western When riding horses with the Winx Club, she wears a green sort-of halter top dress with brown and blue accents and blue and brown Western boots. She also has a light tan hat with brown fingerless gloves. Exercise Coming Soon Camping When the Winx Girls go camping, Roxy dons a darkish pink jumpsuit that has a light blue three-quarter-length shirt under it, with a dark blue belt. She also wears purple armbands and a teal hat, along with a teal and light blue bag. Believix Roxy's Believix outfit consists of a sparkling green top that has two pale lavender straps holding it over her right shoulder, a green glove on her right arm, green shorts with a lime green belt that sports a heart buckle and ruffles hanging off. Her hair goes past her rear and she also wears a pair of high-heeled platform boots, colored green and whitish heels. Her wings are heart-shaped, mainly green and hot pink with pink swirls and green paw marks (possibly referring to her animal-based powers). However, in the cartoon, the paw prints are not there. Instead, a pair of ovals with swirls in them (resembling butterflies) are at the top of her upper wings. Magical Abilities Roxy is from Planet Earth, the last fairy of Earth, actually. She has the power over animals. She can feel what they feel, possessing a form of empathy towards them, and can calm them down if they're scared, hurt, or angry. She has the power to speak to them through telepathy and can even summon them in that sense. She can also grant them the ability to speak like humans. She's also been shown to lend magical strength to them, as she did to Artu in Season 4's Episode 7, allowing him to break free of the Dark Wizards and enter their barrier to return to her side. Along with this, she seems to possess a form of 'danger sense' as seen in Season 4's Episode 11 and can emit a flock of butterflies that stuns her opponents. Also, as of late, she has gotten the hang of a simple telekinesis spell and has also learned how to fire a beam of magical energy like the other girls can. In episode 4x22 she used a lot of new attacks, the first she used was "Manto Incantato", meaning bewitched mantle which was used as a shield power. The second power she used was "Artiglio di Lupo", meaning wolf claw which was formed as a wolf and attacked the enemy. The third power she used was a power to calm the polar bears and she used them to attack the monsters. '''Attacks. Wolf Claw Bewitched Mantle Taming Spell (not yet translated) Transformation Sequences thumb|right|140px|Roxy's Believix Roxy's Believix transformation sequence is short and undetailed compared to the other Winx girls. First the screen flashes and we see a close-up of Roxy smiling at us then as the screen goes back we see her floating around with some pink butterflies which creates her outfit, she then does multiple back flips with the butterflies still trailing her and then, the same butterflies shapes and forms her wings. The frame then pulls back, and she stretches, finishing off the outfit, and rests in her final, hand on her hip pose. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Roxy